Matter of Colour
by sparkme
Summary: A serial-killer murders blond and blue-eyed women. Than JJ gets in the view of the killer. Set right before Rossi joins the team.
1. Lost

Matter of colour

„I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not..." The blond woman was muttering under her breath. She was breaking the second rule: Do not speak. But she could take what was to come if she broke this rule. She would get over being raped, beaten up, or tortured, some day she would get over it. Better than if she would break the first rule. No, she would not cry. Se would be strong for her family; she would get through this without crying. She would live. "I will not cry, I will not die, I…" "You dare to break my rules?" the voice was quiet slightly hissing and calm. That was what tortured her most, this complete lack of emotion. "I will not cry." She said and bit her lip. But she could not she wasn't strong enough. As the first tear left her eyes she knew it was over. "Forgive me Sarah." She whispered. Than her head was pushed under water and she gave up.

"Two dead women in Frinsley; both drowned. And one is missing. They are all blond, have blue eyes, and are between 20 and 40 years old. They were raped and beaten before they were killed and found by a river." JJ explained the new case two the team of the BAU.

"How long were they missing?" Read asked.

"Amanda Jameson, a Teacher. She was missing for 2 days. And Marianne Brody , a university student, she was missing 3 days. They were found at the same time. Francis Hoalten a street worker is missing since 3 days now." Hotchner answered the question.

"The strange thing is that both victims had a tear painted on their face. Also they were not found in the river but next to it. They were completely dressed, had their hair combed and make-up on."

Morgan suggested:"Maybe he regrets what he's done."

"Why is he keeping them locked up in a room for days and tortures them, than? This is not a spontaneous killer." Emily stated. "He plans; he looks out for his victims. He wants someone special, not just anyone."

"Maybe he stalks them first, than he takes them, and if they cant satisfy him anymore he kills them." Read said, and than he asked: "Where Amanda Jameson and Marianne Brody missing at the same time?"

As JJ nodded Read went on. "Than why is the last victim missing alone?"

_Shakespeare wrote: __"Journeys end in lovers meeting, Every wise man's son doth know."_

JJ was sitting alone in the Jet; she needed some time for herself. The last case had gone well. But even though they managed without Gideon everyone of the team was missing him. Hotch and Read were hit the most of course, but at least Reid got a letter. JJ did not know how Morgan and Emily felt about it, but they seemed to be okay. She smiled bitterly; she seemed to be okay too. Didn't she? She was the Communications Coordinator and Liaison of the team after all. She knew how to act. She knew what people wanted to hear, and what they needed to hear. She had been a good friend and a good actor in the last few days. That was what she thought. But as Reid she had underestimated the profiling skills of Special Agent Emily Prentiss.


	2. Feelings

**Feelings**

Emily had always had a good connection to people. She had to have; she was training profiling since the age of three. If your mother has a high-placed job and many of her friends are politicians you get used to check the mood of people automatically. It had been easy for her to become a member of the BAU after Elle had left.

Yes, Emily had done her home-work. She knew more than the others were thinking. She had known that Reid's father had left him, and she knew that Morgan had wanted to become a kick-boxer before he went to the FBI. Emily Prentiss had checked if she wanted to work with this team. And after deciding this, she had tried to find out behind she would have to stand, who could be trusted and who would help her up to the boss-room.

After a while she had noticed that the team liked her, she had become Family in some way. And Emily had found the strength to break up with old habits and she had found the courage to face her mother. Still, she had done her homework, and if she knew something once, she would not forget it in a million years. So she also knew that JJ had been taking acting lessons at the age of 16. She knew that the blonde women could not hide her feelings easily before her friends, but if she thought it necessary she would try her best.

"JJ? Is everything all right with you? "

"What?" The sudden break of silence startled the blond Special-agent. Emily put a hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"I just wanted you to know, that I'll be there if you need me. Okay?" she asked softly.

JJ nodded and looked to the ground as she felt tears form in her eyes. Emotional overreaction.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, and walked away. She kept her self-control until she closed the door of the toilette behind herself. The rest of the flight JJ spent with Yoga and breathing exercises.

*******************************************************

They arrived late at night in Frinsley, find the local police-department buzzing. Up to twenty people had been waiting for them, full of hope to find at least the third victim alive, Francis Hoalten. Reid and Prentiss were supposed to question her family. Every piece of information they could get was important. The more they knew the better the profile would be.

Morgan and Hotchner would go to the crime scene, if you could call it crime scene. Because it actually just was a river in the middle of nowhere.

Reid and Prentiss found themselves standing in front of a blue townhouse. A little girl was playing in the front garden. She was dragging a cuddly toy, a little dog, behind herself.

"Come on Spot." The girl said to her "dog"

Emily smiled. That must be Sarah, Francis' daughter. She walked up to the little girl.

"Hey, are you Sarah?" she asked.

The little girls blond hair flew in all directions as she nodded. Than she narrowed her eyes. "My mummy taught me not to talk to strangers. Who are you?" she poked Emily in the stomach.

"My name is Emily, and this is dr. Reid. We're from the FBI"

Sarah looked at Reid with big eyes. "A doctor? But I'm not sick." She picked up her stuffed animal and held it tight. "And Spot isn't either."

"I'm a dr. of the FBI. That's the federal bureau of Investigation…" He tried to explain.

But Sarah still looked confused.

"I'm sorry for you. That sounds nasty."

Emily laughed. "She's 4 years old Reid." She turned back to sarah "we are from the police. Is your dad home?"

The girl swirled around. "Daddy!", she squealed. "It's Emily and Reid from the police!!!"

Emily noticed that Walter Hoalten was a handsome man. He looked like a rugby-player in his thirties; he had brown hair and charming brown eyes, filled with sadness. On the question what kind of person his wife was he only said: "Francis was a wonderful women. She was strong, self-confident, pretty. She always knew what she wanted, and she had the red belt in Karate. I never thought that someone could kidnap her."

"Why did you report her missing in the first place? Maybe she just ran away." Reid said.

The man laughed, and Emily felt her heart beat a little faster.

"I met her at a dance-party and I couldn't believe she was still single. She was so pretty. She is a strong woman. She always has to be in control, that's what she has to be like in her job. It's not easy to be a street-worker. Francis hated surprises. She wouldn't just run away."

"Does she cry often?" Reid asked. "It could be that the criminal wants his victims to cry."

"He wants her to cry? Why?"

"We don't know jet. But everything you can tell us will be helpful." Emily said with a soft voice.

"Sure. Francis never cried, at least not in public… She won't be killed, right? Sarah .. and I … we wouldn't manage." His voice broke in the last sentence.

"We'll do everything we can to find Francis." Emily assured him.

"You helped us a lot. Thank you." Reid added.

As they left the house Emily turned around to Walter.

"Watch out for yourself. Sarah needs her daddy."

Emily didn't know why she had said that. She normally didn't say such things, but this case… Somehow it was different. It _felt_ different. Emily was afraid, she was afraid that something terrible would happen.


	3. chapter 3

AN: Hi, thanks for all those reviews keep 'em coming. They keep me thinking about my stories. Sorry this chapter isn't quite how I wanted it to be… So if you have any ideas fo the story…or how I can do better. Just tell me. I've got a lot to learn.

As Emily and Reid met up with the team again, it was past noon. They had not only talked to the family of the still missing women, but also to her friends and co-workers. And everybody had told them the same story. Apparently Francis Hoalten was a strong self-confident woman. She loved her job and her family, and there was no dark past to stir up. Hotch and Morgan hadn't had better luck. The so called crime-scene was really just a river in a forest. The deep blue waters of "Frinsley creek" were not disturbed by anything. And the surrounding area revealed no indication of the performed crime. Only some leaves at the wrong place and some broken twigs. There was absolutely nothing to work with. The sun was shining bright and nobody knew what to do. So as the team munched in some sandwiches and coffee they picked up where they had ended a day before.

"I'm still wondering", Reid said "why all these facts don't fit together. Something is strange about this case."

Than he looked up from his coffee cup as he heard a snort from Morgan. Before he could even ask him what was so funny about that Hotch spoke out what they were all thinking:

"Aren't all of our cases strange and difficult Reid? Probably were just not so good in form because Gideon left." But he did not look very convinced of his own words.

"yeah, your probably right. We'll find something. Sooner or later." JJ said, trying to cheer them all up, it didn't help.

"Hopefully sooner." Morgan mumbled into his mug.

They all fell silent, looking into there coffee mugs waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah sure all cases are strange but Reid is right. The only connection those victims have is there blond hair and blue eyes. That makes no sense at all. Do you want to sit here and talk about what we cant do, why we cant solve this case?"

JJ smiled. ,Emily Prentiss sure has a talent for braking the silence ' she thought.

"Come on guys what would Gideon do?" The dark haired woman finished her speech.

Morgan was shocked. That gal was a real good profiler indeed. She had hit the situation with very precise words. She was right. They were all here and all they could think about was why Gideon had left.

"well." Morgan said. "I…" he was interrupted by the ring of his mobile. A look of confusion crossed his face as he said hi to Garcia.

"hey baby-girl what have you got for us?"

Garcia laughed. "Do I always have to have a reason for calling the hottest guy I know?"

Emily nudged JJ's shoulder and gave her a wink. They had spoken about the technical analyst lately…

"Ahhh, well…" Morgan answered. "If that's all then the team doesn't have to listen."

He took his mobile and left the room leaving a very confused team behind.

"Since when does Garcia _just_ call?"

"Doesn't matter right now Reid. What does matter is our case. So. The criminal kidnaps women, with blond hair and blue eyes, tortures and than kills them."

Reid continued "Afterwards he combs there hair, puts there make-up on and paints tears on their faces."

"Right." JJ said. "He takes them to Frinsley Creek and risks to be seen. So it has to mean something to him."

Hotch nodded. "So far so good." He opened the door to the hallway where Morgan was still talking with Garcia.

"Morgan, ask Garcia to check up Frinsley Creek. We need to know why it is so important."

Morgan passed the question to Garcia. And laughed at her answer. He pressed the red telephone and turned to Hotchner.

"Know what Hotch? I just thought of it.. but did you notice that all ofthem havea job which involves working with children? Even Marianne Brody, she was helping in a kindergarden."


	4. Crying

**2. Crying**

Hotch was tired like all of the team. But he was sure that the faster they were the better chances they would have. So he sent the team to the working places of the victims.

"JJ and Emily, you go to the streetT. Find out which children Francis Hoalten talked to, and which parents. Morgan and Reid you go to Frinsley elementary. And I'll go to the kindergarten."

They nodded and trotted off to their destination.

As JJ and Emily arrived they were greeted friendly from a young woman. The first impression most visitors had when they entered the streetT was the feeling of coming home. There was a short hallway, the walls were painted in all colors, with scenes from different fairytales. Followed by a spacious room, with a pool table, bookshelves and a counter. Some kids were sitting at one of the tables playing a game.

The young woman introduced herself as Carry Speranza. She was about 20 years old had brown hair and brown eyes and JJ liked her smile. She seemed shocked as Emily told her that Francis might be dead. Even though she had known she was missing. "You know, some weeks ago Francis told me she would have to skip some work. I thought maybe that's why she left." Carry explained. Just as JJ wanted to ask why, the bell above the door rang and a little girl entered. "Juanita! Didn't I tell your mother this isn't a kindergarten?!" The little girl was not older than 5. She looked very lost. "Yeah." She said her big chocolate brown eyes becoming even bigger. "Okay, okay. I know it's not your fault. I have too talk to the police agents now. Go play." Emily asked the question: "Did Francis say why she wouldn't come to work?" "No. Only that it was some personal issue. …. I really have to talk with Juanita's parents." She muttered the last part to herself. Which brought JJ right to her second question. "Did Mrs. Hoalten have contact with some strange people or maybe violent parents?" Carry smiled sadly. "Probably she did. There are so many kids who come here to ask for help, do there homework, play or just to have a place to warm up. But only some of them are here on a regular base. We have files about them. I can go get the files." JJ nodded and waited patiently. Emily pulled her to a couch. "Come on JJ, lets sit down. We need all the rest we can get. Hotch will keep us working as long as possible." JJ agreed.

As they sat down the little girl called Juanita walked up to them and pulled on Emily's sleeve.

"Hey. Play dolls with me?" she asked.

"No honey, I have to work. You know I have to catch bad guys."

"Pleeease?" the girl was persistent. "Look. This is Jamie and Barbie and Eve. She's from a far away planet and…" JJ tuned the girls voice out. Already drifting into a light slumber she was woken by a shriek.

"You killed her!!!" Big brown eyes looked up to JJ accusingly.

"Hmm..what?" JJ asked sleepily.

"You. Killed. Eve." The little girl said this with an ernesty that startled JJ.

"No. look here she is. See." The blonde agent picked up the plastic doll. But the girl only stared at her.

"You killed her."

"No I…" Emily's hand on her shoulder stopped JJ from going on.

"Here girl, come on. This will be okay again. Just a little magic and then…. Voila." Emily handed the doll over to Juanita.

"No." the 4 or 5 year old dropped the doll "She's all cold! You killed her"

"Oh my! It's just a plastic doll. It's always cold." JJ said.

"Are you stupid?" The girl asked. "You killed Eve and she'll never come back."

"Even if I she could die. Leave us alone. We have to work and stop people from killing other **people**."

The little girl looked like she didn't understand a word. But then all of a sudden, she burst into tears and ran away crying. To complete the disaster Emily snapped at JJ. "Was that really necessary?" Then her mobile started ringing again and she excused herself to the ladies room for some peace. JJ was left on her own.

Emily knew they were both tired and that this was probably the only reason why they were arguing. Still it upset her. She actually liked JJ. The ringing of her cell phone reminded her, why she had left the room.

"Yes. Emily Prentiss"

"Hey. It's me. Walter Hoalten."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know... I'm calling because of my wife. Is there anything new?"

"No Mr. Hoalten…"

"Walter. Please."

"Okay. Walter, I will call if we get new information. Okay?"

"Sure. I…. Just because Sarah asks me about her every day. I didn't know it would be that difficult."

These words startled Emily a bit, but she didn't really think about it anymore as Walter continued.

"And I thought maybe I could ask you out for dinner or something???"

Emily almost laughed. This was ridiculous. His wife was missing and he asked her out for a date? What kind of guy was that? And she had liked him at the beginning.

"That wouldn't be good Mr. Hoalten. I think you know that."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry. It's just so difficult."

Emily felt pity for him.

"I know Walter. But you have to be strong. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Emily. Just keep me informed. Okay?"

"Sure." With that Emily finished the call. She would let him get away with calling her Emily. Why not? He was a poor guy.

Emily looked into the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She straightened her back and pushed some hair back into place. Then she plastered a smile on her face and excited, expecting to receive a frosty glare from JJ. But JJ was not on the couch anymore. Nor was she anywhere in the room. Emily went to the office, to check if Carry maybe had already found the files. But she was still opening and closing file cabinets.

"Carry. Have you seen JJ?" Emily asked slightly worried. The plastered smile had already vanished. And as the young woman only shook her head Emily really was worried. She dialed the 4 on her mobile. JJ's number was on speed-dial. But nobody answered. Instead she heard a call from outside. "Hey Carry. Somebody lost his mobile in front of our door. Can I keep it?"


	5. Holding

AN: Hi, here I am again. I finally got back on the net. We were moving and well…

Though I changed the previous chapter because of JJ being a little too strange in it. And I started writing this one. I hope you like it.

And of course^^ I wanted to say "Thank you" for all those reviews. I love them! If you have something to say: Do it! ; )

3. Holding

JJ had followed the crying girl as soon as Emily had left. She didn't usually argue with little girls, and she tried not to scream at them. For gods sake, JJ liked children. She thought about having her own. So why had she actually acted this stupid?

"Did you see a little girl? I think her name was Juanita." JJ had asked one of the older kids. The boy only had pointed to the exit. A rush of Adrenalin flooded JJ's body. Exit. Street. Little girl. "Oh gosh." And with that JJ had rushed out of the building right into the arms of her kidnapper. She hadn't known at first of course.

She had followed the crying girl who she saw disappearing around the next corner. JJ rounded the corner so fast she almost fell. The scene before her eyes was shockingly familiar with her, from several books and TV-shows. The girl was talking to a man about thirty. She was sucking on a lollipop walking down the street with him. And she called him "Mister". Not Daddy or uncle. He had reddish hair and green eyes. The girl did not look like him at all. JJ would have cursed now, but there was no time. Didn't mothers teach there children not to follow strangers?

"Juanita!" JJ called out to the small girl. The girl turned, brown eyes fixing on JJ. Then she tugged on the mans sleeve and whispered something into his ear. JJ walked towards him slowly holding her gun at the ready. The man bent down and picked the girl up.

"Let the child down." She wouldn't let this guy kidnap a girl before her eyes.

"Hey. I'm not doing anything illegal here. The girl cried and I helped. Cool it mam. After all… you made her cry. Not me."

He had a point there. Without JJ the girl would be safe, still playing in the streetT. But she didn't want to discuss this right now.

"Let her down." She said trying to stay calm.

"And then what? Gonna make her cry again? People like you can't handle children. I don't know why they let you watch them anyway. She wouldn't be here without you." The guy said, repeating JJ's own thoughts.

"Well maybe I mad a mistake. But I did not hurt her. So if you like children you won't hurt her either. And everything will be okay. Alright. Just let her down now." The little girl whispered something into his ear again.

"Yeah." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You did not hurt Juanita. But know what? She told me you killed Eve."

JJ sighed. "Eve is a doll. Dolls can't die."

Juanita burst out in tears "Yeah, they can. You killed her."

"hush, honey" the man whispered. "Not in your world. But in hers they can. And you didn't even apologize."

JJ rubbed her head. She was tired and she was arguing about the death of a toy for the second time this day. While someone was out there killing real people, and they had no clue who. The girl was still crying, the guy hushing, and it did not do any good to JJ's attention. She closed her eyes for a second trying to think and find a good argument. As she opened them the girl had moved several steps backwards. One more step and he would be around the next corner with the little girl. Those blocks were really dangerous sometimes.

"Hey." JJ tried to gain the kidnappers attention again.

"Put her down. Okay?"

"Or what? Will you hit on me with your Barbie doll-attitude?"

No of course not. What did he mean with that anyway? Barbie doll-attitude? But what would she do? Point at him with her gun while he was carrying a little girl? No chance. What a bad idea. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all. This guy was going on her nerves. Was it that difficult to let a small child down? She wouldn't have to shoot. Probably he would start shaking just at the sight of a weapon. He was going after small girls and mocking women who could not defend themselves. That was what JJ called a coward. Still, violence was never a solution. But a little threatening might just do the trick.

"Last chance. Let her down. I'm from the FBI. And I don't want anybody to get hurt. Okay? Just let Juanita down now."

"Whoa. Not going to shoot a little girl are you?" JJ flinched. Of course she wouldn't. The guy smiled… and stepped around the corner. JJ heard him start running. She ran after him, pulling her gun out. She ran down the street, just to see the kidnapper turn another corner. The moment JJ wanted to turn the same corner something hit her. Pretty hard. The blow sent the blonde agent to the floor and her gun clattering over the pavement. One step and he was between JJ and her weapon.

Years of training and experience had taught JJ to be careful. This guy wasn't such a coward after all. His blow had been pretty hard. And some frantic was looking out for blonde, blue eyed women. Barbie doll-attitude. And all those women had something to do with children. Children like Juanita. This was getting out of control.

Damn why hadn't she noticed earlier. She thought she had a clear mind. She thought Gideon's departure had hurt her and that the sleep loss had made her tired. But this.

JJ desperately searched for her mobile in several pockets. But it wasn't there.

"Okay you lay down and I'll put her down. You first. Or you'll regret it." JJ saw him pull a knife from his back. He wasn't going to harm the girl right? This little girl who was now looking at JJ like a human at an alien. She didn't even notice the knife. Oh this guy was clever!

"You wouldn't." JJ breathed.

"Oh I would, believe me honey." If he was bluffing he was good. His knife was very near to Juanita's head.

"What would you?" The girl asked, looking at the man with brown eyes. The guy had the impertinence to smile at the girl.

"I would use my knife to keep the bad women from killing your other dolls like she killed Eve. Right JJ?"

JJ gasped. Had Juanita told him her name? Would the little girl do that, did she have enough time to tell him all that?

"Okay. But you'll let her go."

"If you do as I say. Nothings gonna happen."

JJ lay down on the sidewalk.

"Okay. See Juanita, I'm controlling everything. It's all gonna be fine. Here, go back and play with your dolls. This woman won't hurt you anymore." And in one movement he let the girl down and picked up the gun pointing it at JJ.

"Don't move."

The little girl looked at JJ.

"You killed Eve. And you didn't say sorry." She said with this startling earnest again.

"She's one of my only friends. And now she's dead." And with that the little girl turned and walked away.

"I'm …"

"Don't say it. JJ" The weapon which had failed to scare away a coward, was frightening enough to stop JJ from calling after the girl. So she completed the sentence in her mind.

"I'm sorry." She thought.


End file.
